


April: Just Right

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of homophobia (very small), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry doesn't understand why Draco doesn't tell his parents that they're dating.





	April: Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to timothysboxers for the April 2019 prompt “Just Right” that inspired this fic. And thank you to goldwish for being such a lovely beta <3
> 
> And a big thank you to MarchnoGirl for the squeeling <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

“When are you going to talk to them?” Harry asked while he served breakfast, avoiding looking at Draco, although he looked at him to see his reaction.

“I don’t know. Stop asking me, alright?” Draco glared at him from his place at the table.

“That’s what you always say! That I should wait, that you’re going to do it, but then you never do it. You know, sometimes I think that you…” All the doubts Harry had came to his mind, he tried to refrain them, but it had been too long since they inhabited his heart.

“That I what?”

“That you don’t love me, or that you’re ashamed of me or…”

Draco’s face went from angry to horrified in a second, which helped calm Harry just a bit.

“Harry! How can you think that I…? It’s not that! It’s not that at all, okay? I love you. A lot. But…”

“Yeah, I know. You don’t want your parents to know that you and I are dating,” he said in a bored voice.

“I’m… I’m scared that if they know… Maybe they’ll be ashamed of me, or they’ll hate me, or they won’t accept me then and… hurt you.”

“Draco.” His boyfriend had started to cry quietly, holding himself and looking at the table where the forgotten breakfast awaited. “Draco, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t know that was why you haven’t talked to them. I’m so sorry.”

“Will you wait a bit more?” He whispered, hopeful.

“Of course, all you need. And if you tell them and they don’t like it, I’ll be here for anything you need, okay? To cry, to kill them…”

“I hope we don’t have to do that.”

“But I bet all will be right.”

“Sure.”

“Yep, just right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
